Mission airy
by Model-D
Summary: After Jack is assaulted, he has amnesia and wanders into a city mission where he is befriended by one of the attractive female employees who finds herself conflicted between her feelings for her current boyfriend and the newcomer. Jack is a little conflic
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This will probably be my last story for a while. I have been writing these fanfics since I've been forced to stay home from work due to a minor injury. But the doctor says I can go back to work this week, so I won't have as much free time anymore. I'm sure my employer wouldn't want be to use work time writing "stories." Thanks for your reading my feeble attempts at entertainment and for your reviews.

CHAPTER 1 

There had been a light turnout at the Cabaret Club that Friday night. As Jack finished his evening performance, he bowed affectedly and was rewarded with a light smattering of obligatory applause. His friends, Karen, Grace and Will, had stopped coming to the club for quite some time. He realistically knew he couldn't expect them to continue. He had tried desperately to put some spark of originality into his one-man act, but, like the old saying goes – the more things change, the more they stay the same. The club owner had given him one week to bring in more customers, or else. Jack was getting discouraged to the max. So lost in his thoughts, he wasn't paying much attention as he left the club – only to the cool early April air that had settled on the city that night. He huddled in his jacket and started to walk back to his apartment. As he passed a dark alley he suddenly felt a pair of strong hands grab his jacket. He was pulled into the passageway.

"Good evening, queer," a husky voice said.

"Wha…what do you want," a startled Jack stammered.

The assailant laughed heavily, the Jack felt himself pushed roughly up against the wall of an adjacent building. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he was aware that there were three men standing there. Jack though he had caught a glimpse of them at the nightclub impassively scowling in the audience.

"What do _you_ think, faggot?" the nearest one growled.

"I…I…don't know what you mean," Jack responded, becoming alarmed. It was obvious that these men were not fans wanting an autograph.

The man that was closest lunged at Jack. He tried to pull away from the attacker, but somehow tripped and landed face down on the hard pavement. He saw two pairs of shoes walk around to his head. One foot drew back and Jack felt himself get kicked in the left shoulder so hard he rolled over twice on the ground. He struggled to stand, but a sharp pain shot down the arm. Jack groaned. The men laughed cruelly. They're enjoying this, Jack thought. He had to get away from them somehow. One of the miscreants reached down and yanked Jack back to his feet. They took turns shoving him to one another, each man punching or kicking him someplace. Jack was rapidly loosing consciousness from the many blows, but the biggest blow was when one of them said,

"You think you're such a hot-shot with your singing and dancing, but nobody's interested you, little fag. It time to bring down the curtain, so here's a final round of applause."

The last thing Jack remembered was seeing a hand being balled into a fist and drawn back.

A dim sliver of light was just brightening the eastern sky when Jack again regained consciousness. He awoke with a shiver. His Forzieri jacket was gone. Not much had improved; in fact the cold damp of the ground added an extra stiffness to his injuries. Not sure how long he had been there, he tried to stand, but every muscle in his bruised body screamed with the effort, but he knew he couldn't stay on that hard, cold ground indefinitely. He had to get out of there. Breathing heavily, he gradually inched his way up using the wall as support. A knee ached painfully, one eye was swollen shut, and his left arm hung limply at his side. His head was throbbing worse than the worst hangover he ever had. He wiped his face with the back of his good hand and noticed blood on it – not surprisingly. He thought that he probably looked as good as he felt. Then he noticed an empty wallet a few feet away but what could an empty wallet do for him? He was going to have to make it under his own power. He gradually limped away seeking refuge. He suddenly realized – where was he going? In fact, who was he? He just couldn't remember anything about himself. Looking desperately around for something that might give him a clue, his eye fell on a brightly lighted façade of a building down a way on the other side of the street. Few vehicles were about and Jack met no pedestrians. Anyone that saw him might just assume he was a drunk returning from an all-nighter. He was exhausted with effort and pain, but managed to stagger towards the hospitable light. He stopped briefly to read the marquee: "86th Street City Mission – All Welcome." At least he hadn't forgotten how to read. He groaned - things were starting to swirl around – he had to get inside before he passed out again. Panting, he lurched through the door. As the door swung open, Jack fell inward with it. He was out cold, but he was inside.

The next thing Jack knew, he was laying on a cot and a warm compress was on his forehead. A woman in a khaki blouse and skirt was bustling around. He went to shift his position and noticed his arm was in a sling. He was laying there in just his underwear. Jack moaned and tried to sit up. This immediately got the woman's attention.

"Please, don't try to get up, sir," she said, gently easing him back onto the bed.

"Who are you?" Jack asked weakly.

"Norma Robinson. I work here part-time. And who are you, if I may ask?"

"I wish I knew," Jack sighed. "I woke up in an alley off the street this morning and I have no idea how I got there or who I am. Isn't that funny?" Jack sighed.

"Not really. We had our staff doctor examine you. You have a dislocated left shoulder, a bruised right knee and a possible concussion. He thinks you were probably mugged. You had no identification on you. Do you remember anything?"

Jack shook his head, but the movement made him dizzy. He moaned again.

"You poor man! Can I get you anything? Hot coffee or soup?" Norma offered.

"No, thanks…uh…Miss. I just want to sleep right now, if it's okay with you," Jack responded tiredly.

"Certainly. Take all the time you need. That's what we're here for," Norma replied, squeezing Jack's hand.

"Thank you…thank you…" Jack said as he let the weariness overtake him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

About 8:30 that morning, Grace was puttering around the kitchen of the apartment that she and Will shared, making some coffee. She set the table with a plate of breakfast pastries. Soon the coffee was ready.

"WILL…COME AND GET IT!" she called to her friend.

Will emerged in his robe and plopped in a chair at the table. He took a few gulps of java, when he suddenly realized a few things were missing.

"Where's the paper and where's Jack?" he asked his roomy.

"Oops!" Grace ejaculated. She jumped up to get the paper she assumed was lying in the hallway outside the door. On her way she turned back to Will and said, "Haven't seen Jack since yesterday afternoon. Must've had quite a few curtain calls last night. He's usually here by now."

As Grace opened the door and stooped down to get the paper, her eyes strayed over to Jack's. His door was closed and there was no sound from his apartment, unusual since he was usually up and rehearsing his act or at least scarfing down food in their apartment by now. Grace returned pensively to the breakfast table, still clutching the paper.

"AHEM!" Will interrupted her reverie. She stared at him blankly. "Paper?" he barked holding out his hand.

"Oh, sorry," Grace said absentmindedly handing it to him.

They finished breakfast and got dressed. Jack still hadn't made an appearance. They were starting to get concerned, so the walked over to Jack's flat, knocked on the door and called out to him, but there was no response. Will went back to get the "emergency" key and opened the door. The apartment was dark. Jack's wasn't there nor had his bed been slept in. His friends rationalized that he might have met someone at the club and had gone to stay with them for the night. No use getting bothered about that! They returned to their own flat to spend a relaxing day watching their favorite videos.

Around noon, Jack awoke. He tried to think again who he was. He remembered talking to a young woman dressed in tan. He sat up slowly and rested a few seconds on the edge of the cot. He was still in his shorts and undershirt. He looked down at his bandaged knee and arm and sighed. His head still throbbed. The sounds of rattling dishes and the click of eating utensils issuing from the main room told him that the meal service had started. That's probably where she was now. The smells of food and coffee were enticing to Jack who hadn't eaten or drank for many hours. He saw his clothes on the back of a nearby chair and limped over. He sat on the chair and with difficulty, pulled on his trousers. He never realized that getting dressed with one hand would be so challenging. The socks and shoes were less a problem, thank goodness for loafers! Not being able to put on his shirt with the sling in the way, he draped it over his shoulders, letting the arms hang down on his chest. Then he limped towards the appetizing aromas. He queued up with other men waiting in line. Their aromas weren't as appetizing and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Soon it was his turn. He picked up a coffee mug in his right hand and held it out saying, "Miss, I'm ready for that coffee now."

Norma spun around. Her look of surprise instantly turned into delight. "Certainly, sir!" she gushed as he filled the mug to the rim. She wistfully watched Jack shuffle to the table area and carefully select a place to sit away from the other patrons, before turning her attention to her duty. She couldn't help but think how out of place and uncomfortable he looked. When the lunch crowd thinned out, she hurriedly prepared a plate of scrambled eggs and toast and brought it to Jack.

"Why, thank you, miss," Jack said appreciatively. He began to eat gingerly.

As Norma watched him, she found herself being attracted to the boyish-looking man despite his injuries and unkempt appearance. She imagined how good-looking he would be when he recovered and she could see both his sparkling blue eyes. "You can call me Norma," she offered. "Can you remember anything yet?" she asked again.

"No, not really…" he trailed off, looking wistfully at her.

"Uh…we don't keep toiletries here. Maybe you'd like me to get something for you…a comb…shaving stuff?" she offered.

Jack gasped, suddenly realizing the fact of how slovenly he must seem. He tried to smooth down his hair with his right hand, but only succeeded in making it stick out more. Norma giggled. Jack started to laugh too. He felt his chin. "Drat, I must look the part of a mission rat." They both tittered.

"Well, I'll go to the pharmacy over on the next block after I clean up the kitchen. Do you want shaving cream and a razor, or an electric?" Norma asked.

"I can do with anything…whatever is less expensive."

Norma smiled and took Jack's meal service to the dishwasher and wiped up the counter. Jack watched her and didn't know why he felt attracted to her. For all he knew she might be married. He might be married! He glanced down at his left hand protruding from the sling. No ring, but that didn't mean much. He had to try and think about himself…try to recall something to give himself a clue. He stood, and buoyed by the simple meal, returned to the sleeping area. He walked to the lavatory to splash some water on his face and sighed the he saw his battered, swollen image in the mirror. He returned to his cot and lay down again, scowling.

Norma finished her chores and prepared a plate of sandwiches to leave out for anyone coming in between meals, then started for the drug store. She walked down the street and passed the club where Jack had performed, and intent on her task, didn't not notice the poster outside.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

By now it was mid afternoon. Grace and Will still hadn't seen or heard from Jack. "This must be a new record for him," Grace quipped, but starting to become concerned. Will was worried, too. Even if he had stayed with someone, he would have returned by now. Something must be horribly wrong. They checked his apartment once more to make sure he hadn't come back and decided to look for him. They took a cab to the club and located the manager.

"He left here around one-thirty this morning - alone. That's all I know," the owner shrugged.

Will and Grace were disappointed but at least they had a starting point now. They knew Jack was alive and well a little over twelve hours ago. They backtracked towards the apartment. As they passed the fateful alley, something caught Will's eye. He walked over, stooped down and picked up the object. Will gave a little cry.

"What is it, Will?" Grace wanted to know.

"Jack's wallet…the one I gave him on his last birthday!" Will exclaimed.

"How do you know? It's empty," Grace said.

"That's _just_ why I know," Will replied, but he knew the diamond patterned billfold well.

Then they noticed the blood stains on the ground nearby.

"Oh my God!" Grace shrieked. "Call the police, Will!" she demanded. Will flipped out his cell phone.

At the store, Norma selected some soap, shampoo, and a few other grooming items. She saw the wet shaving gear would be less expensive, but it would probably be easier for her guest to manage with the electric. She and started back to the mission happily looking around when she passed the club again. She wasn't one for clubbing herself, especially a gay cabaret, and her mind was on more urgent matters. The club's placard not even registering on her. She hurried towards the mission and was almost knocked over by Will and Grace who came barging out of the alley, just as Norma came abreast of it.

"Oops, so sorry, miss," Will apologized.

"Quite all right…quite," the rattled social worker muttered as she continued on her way as Will and Grace waited for the patrol car to arrive, none of the parties knowing the common bond they shared.

Norma arrived back at the soup kitchen that was now almost deserted, just a few stragglers munching on the sandwiches. She found Jack, dozing on the cot in the back room. Not wanting to disturb him, she placed the bag on the chair a quietly left. She had to start getting ready for the dinner crowd.

The police car pulled up to the curb as Grace and Will descended on the cop speaking at once, trying to tell their story. The officer just held up his hand as if motioning for them to put a cork in it. They fell silent. "One at a time, please," he ordered. They both began babbling again. Sighing, the cop pointed to Will. "You explain."

Will quickly told of Jack missing, the blood in the alley and the empty wallet.

The cop was less than sympathetic. "Mister, if we spent our time looking for missing people or investigating every blood stain on the sidewalk and empty wallet found, why that wouldn't leave any time for…" he trailed off, then quickly added, "coffee and doughnuts," as he slid back into the patrol car and zoomed off.

They would have the luck to get a Chief Wiggum style cop covering that beat and not one of the many dedicated and trustworthy officers of the city's force. Will and Grace saw that if they wanted to find their friend, they were going to have to do it themselves.

"Damn!" Will ejaculated. Why didn't I get Jack a GPS implant instead of a wallet?"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 

Back at the mission, Jack awoke and looked around. Seeing the bag on the chair, he smiled to himself. He hobbled over and examined the contents and carried the bag to the washroom. He pulled the towel out, laying it on the stand next to the sink. He picked out the washcloth and ran some warm water over it. Fumbling with the bar of soap, he managed to get some lather going and quickly washed his face and dried it with the towel as he though about how to manage a shampoo. He uncapped the shampoo bottle as he filled the sink with warm, then plunged his head into it. Bending over the sink, he squeezed the liquid soap onto his hair and worked it into a lather with his right hand. Good thing he had short hair, it would require much effort and would dry quickly even without a blower. He dipped his head into the basin again and moved it around to rinse off the suds. He groped for the towel and vigorously rubbed his wet head, then took the comb and styled it instinctively in his usual fashion. He brushed his teeth with the toothbrush and small tube of paste he also found in the bag, then plugged the electric razor into the outlet above the sink and proceeded to shave his stubbly chin and cheeks. Pleased at the outcome of his efforts, he stared at his reflection in the sink mirror. His long rest must have had a therapeutic effect. The swelling and bruises were abating and he could almost open his swollen eye again. "Oh, you handsome thing. If you weren't me, I'd ask you for a date!" he thought to himself, then suddenly wondered, "Where the hell did that come from!"

He made his way out to the kitchen and saw Norma, busy with the meal preparation. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked. Norma looked up gaping at the transformation that just a few grooming procedures had done.

"Am I that hideous?" Jack pouted.

"No! No! You're…fabulous!" Norma gasped. She had to fight the urge to run over, throw her arms around him and kiss him passionately. She had to consider her relationship with her boyfriend, Chad, that she had been in for almost ten months "You don't have to do…anything, " she said quickly looking down at her work.

"I want to. I don't know who I am or if I can even pay you back you for the things you got for me. I could help you around here…you know…work it off…" Jack asked hopefully.

"Don't worry about it," Norma muttered not looking up, trying to keep herself distracted.

"But I do worry. Please, let me help."

Norma looked again into a pleading azure eye. Her heart melted. She tried to think of some simple tasks he could do.

"Okay," she relented, "You can start the water boiling in the urn for the coffee, then put the plates at the end of the counter. But don't over strain yourself. The doctor said you have to keep that arm immobilized for a week."

Jack smiled, happy to be of some use to his new friend.

"We should probably get some pictures of Jack, then split up," Will suggested. "I wish Karen was here," he lamented. "She could help us look." Karen was having a Caribbean Easter holiday with her husband, Stan, and wouldn't be back until the end of the month. Grace and Will returned to their building and Jack's apartment to get some of his photos.

Back at the mission, Jack was still trying to find ways to be helpful. He thought that at least he could distribute saltines with the soup being served. He grabbed a package of crackers and walked from table to table offering them to the hungry men. Norma sighed. She wished everyone could be as obliging as this bewildering man. She thought back on what the doctor had surmised – that he probably wasn't a drifter or a homeless person. In fact, he was probably quite well-to-do. His wardrobe spoke for itself – no bum would be wearing Armani slacks and Gucci loafers. And the fact that his hands weren't calloused by hard work indicated an easy life style. Yes, indeed, he was quite an enigma.

When Jack had finished distributing the saltines, he returned to the counter and stood by Norma as the both watched the patrons devouring the food. She broke the silence.

"I have to give you a name. I can't keep calling you 'sir' all the time. Let's see…what can I call you?" She looked at the package of crackers in his hand and then stared into his face. "Crackers…crackers…hmmm." Then with a sudden inspiration, "I know… 'Cracker…Jack!'"

With the verbalization of this epithet, Jack dropped his jaw. He staggered backwards from Norma and without a word quickly ran off to the sleeping area. Norma was taken aback at the reaction and followed him. When she entered the room, Jack was sitting on the cot staring at the floor.

"What is it, Jack?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know…I don't know." Jack moaned uncomfortably. "Something about that name…"

"Are you remembering something?" Norma asked hopefully. "Could that actually be your name?"

"I wish I knew," Jack sighed shaking his head. "It was just so…so familiar."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

Will and Grace returned to the alley where Jack's wallet was found. That was the starting point. He had disappeared somewhere between there and the apartment building. They would just have to go painstakingly from place to place and ask, plus any pedestrians. Will crossed the street to work the opposite side and Grace started on the alley side.

Norma hugged Jack comfortingly. "My shift is nearly over and I won't be back for two days. I can arrange for you to stay here until you're fully recovered. At least you'll have shelter and food," she offered hopefully.

Jack smiled weakly. He was going to miss her friendly face until then. He had hoped he might go home with her, but he wasn't a stray kitten or puppy. He was a man and knew it might compromise something in her situation. He didn't know what it might be, but he had no right to impose himself in it. He would have to be patient. If she wanted to become more than just casual friends, she would have to be the one to make the move. He nodded sadly.

"You can continue to help around here as you feel you're up to it. Greg will be coming on duty and starting the supper shift. I'll tell him we have a 'guest.'" She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "See ya, Jack," she said as she stood and walked away.

Jack laid back on the cot and soon drifted off to sleep thinking about his own situation, and where he had heard that name before.

It was getting late. Will and Grace met up with each other to compare notes, but it was a dismal effort as they realized that nobody they had contacted all that afternoon had seen anyone resembling Jack. The decided to call it quits and resume their search the next day. They had stopped just short of the mission.

Norma was telling the new mission shift employee, Greg, about Jack. Greg agreed not to disturb Jack and to let him help with whatever he was physically capable of doing. "Bye, see you on Tuesday," she said as she walked happily from the soup kitchen. She arrived at her modest studio apartment and had to hurry and get ready for her date with Chad. She was just finishing when there was a knock on her door. She opened it to admit a tall, handsome, dark-haired man, looking not unlike a young Gregory Peck. The kissed.

"So where are we going tonight?" Norma asked her beau.

"I thought I'd let you decide this time, hon," he responded.

Norma thought a bit. "How about that Italian place we always want to try over on 72nd?" she offered.

"Great!" Chad responded, helping her into her coat.

Will and Grace realized that they hadn't eaten since breakfast, hunger was overcoming their anxiety.

"Ya wanna send out for something, Will?" Grace inquired.

"No, let's go to that little Italian bistro on 72nd," he replied.

They soon found themselves seated a small table covered with a traditional red-checkered cloth. Glasses of red wine were evident. The two friends were unusually silent, each thinking about their missing acquaintance.

"Jack would have loved this place," Grace choked, stifling a sob.

"Now, sweetie, we can't be absolutely sure what happened. All we have is circumstantial evidence. We just have to believe that Jack is safe and sound until we can prove otherwise," Will tried to comfort.

Grace snorted a little, a weak feeling of amusement coming alive inside her. "Oh, Will, you sound just like a lawyer!" she chided. She opened her purse to get her compact. As she pulled the cosmetic case from her bag, a picture of Jack fluttered out unseen. Grace dabbed at her face a few times and returned the compact to the purse.

Will smiled back. The food arrived and they began their meal. Grace was feeling better as the food and wine started to have its effect. She started rubbernecking as was her habit when her eyes fell on a table not far away.

"Psst…Will!" she hissed.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Look over there," she whispered motioning with nods of her head in the direction of the other table of interest.

Will looked over disinterestedly. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Isn't that the woman you ran into near the alley today?"

"Maybe it is…so what?"

"I dunno, just a curious coincidence," Grace observed.

Will and Grace concluded their meal. Will left the amount on the table along with the gratuity. As they stood to leave, Grace pulled her bag away, allowing Jack's photo to fall to the floor still unobserved.

A few minutes later, the scene was repeated at Norma's table, but as they left, Norma noticed the picture on the floor as they walked by the table that Will and Grace had just vacated. She bent down, and standing up, gave a little cry, "Jack!"

"What?" Chad asked.

"Oh my God!" she continued to exclaim, staring at the photo. "Did you notice who was sitting here?" she desperately asked.

Chad grabbed it away and took a look. "Who is this?" he demanded to know, feeling a little jealous that she would know someone else so good-looking.

"That looks exactly like the fellow staying at the mission," she gasped.

"There's a man staying there?" Chad continued to inquire, becoming suspicious and huffy.

Taking back the photo, Norma quickly explained the events of the last two days.

The perceptive Chad could see that Norma was taking more than a casual interest in this other man. He said nothing, but decided he would pay an unsocial call at the mission tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

"Oh, no…no!" Grace exclaimed, as she pawed through her handbag.

"What now?" Will asked.

"I lost the photo of Jack I had in my purse," she wailed. "It must have been at the restaurant. That's the only time I had it open since we got back yesterday. We'll have to go back there and ask if anyone found it and turned it in."

"Great," Will grunted, disappointed at the delay. He was anxious to get started on the search again.

But on inquiring, the missing photo was not to be had, at least at the restaurant. Grace and Will decided to go together and resume searching. Time was wasting; it was getting near lunch. They picked up the search at the mission where they had abandoned it the previous day.

Norma awoke fairly late, but her first thought wasn't about Chad as it usually was, she was thinking about Jack. "Maybe I should get him some new clothes. He's been wearing and sleeping in what he has for two days," she mused to herself. She tried to remember what sizes he took from the labels she saw when the doctor removed them. She considered what nearby clothing stores might be open on Sunday. On her way she would stop by the mission to double check on the sizes.

The lunch crowd was light, being a Sunday, so Greg didn't disturb Jack whom he assumed was still sleeping in the other room. He hadn't seen their guest yet – he promised Norma he wouldn't impose on him. Greg looked up to see Will and Grace entering, so he started to dish up a couple of bowls of soup to serve them. They weren't familiar faces and didn't look like typical mission patrons.

"Sorry, we didn't come here for food. We just wanted to know if you'd seen this man," Will said, holding out his photo of Jack.

"Greg studied the picture a second, the handed it back, "No I haven't," he responded truthfully. "A friend of yours?"

"Yes. He's been missing about forty-eight hours now," Will offered.

"Too bad, but I'll keep my eye out. Where can I get in touch with you if I see him?" Greg wanted to know.

Will fished in his back pocket and extracted a small pad of paper and a pencil. He wrote his name and cell phone number down and handed it to Greg saying, "Call ANYTIME, day or night."

"Sure will," Greg promised.

"Thanks," Will said simply. "C'mon, Grace, let's keep looking," Will suggested, pulling

Grace away from gobbling down one of the bowls of soup that Greg had served.

About a half an hour after Will and Grace had departed, Jack appeared in the doorway between the kitchen and the sleeping room, yawning. Greg wasn't present, so Jack helped himself to some sandwich fixings and coffee, the sat down at a table in the dim corner to eat. Greg appeared behind the counter with some small bags and started to refill the sugar bowls at the coffee station and the saltshakers on some tables. He noticed a customer at one table but didn't really pay attention to him. He had his chores to do. As Jack finished his meal, so did Greg finish his tasks and returned the salt and sugar to the back room. Jack bussed his dishes to the counter and decided to get freshened up again. He walked out of the dining room towards the lavatory. When Greg returned, he saw the empty dishes and moved them to the dishwasher and started the machine, assuming the patron had finished and left. This masked the noise of the running water from the other washroom. Jack checked his progress in the mirror. His eye was almost completely open now and his bruises were rapidly disappearing. Only five more days and the sling could come off. When Jack was finished with his grooming, he looked down at his clothes. They were getting a little wrinkled and gamy, after all he had been wearing and sleeping in them for over forty-eight hours. He though maybe the man that Norma said would be at the mission would know someplace he could get some inexpensive clothes and underwear to tide him over. He walked towards the kitchen again. He heard somebody rattling the utensils behind the counter.

"Hello, anybody here," Jack called.

"A blonde head shot up from underneath the counter, started blankly at Jack a few moments, then exclaimed, "Ho-lee cow!"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 

"What is it?" Jack asked, just as taken aback at the man's reaction to him.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Greg stammered.

"I'm your 'guest.' Didn't Norma tell you?" Jack responded, still a little wary of the other man's response.

"Um, yeah, she did. I just didn't expect…uh…" Gregg hesitated still gaping at Jack.

"C'mon, out with it!" Jack barked.

"Uh…there were some people in here about forty-five minutes ago. They had a photo of a man that looked like you that they were looking for."

Jack reached over the counter with his good arm and practically pulled Greg over it. "Where are they? Where did they go?" he demanded.

"I don't know, but the man gave me his name and phone number." Greg said reaching into his pocket and handing the small slip of paper to Jack.

Jack released Greg and grabbed the note. He read the name, the read it again,

"Will Truman?" Jack said blankly. He had hoped it would be a name that would jog his memory.

"Do you know him?" Greg inquired.

"I might, but at the moment that name doesn't ring a bell," Jack said, but he had the same sensation he had when Norma first called him 'Jack.' "You said there were two people?"

"Yeah, the other was a tall woman with long curly red hair," Greg said trying to be helpful.

Jack sat heavily on one of the table chairs and sighed. This information seemed like it should mean something to him, but he just couldn't quite remember. It was so aggravating.

"Let me go and make the call," Greg offered. "There's no phone in here, I'll have to walk two blocks."

"Yes, please, hurry!" Jack pleaded.

Greg shot out the door, turned and ran down the street. About a block away he passed a tall, dark-haired man walking determinedly towards the mission.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 

Jack was alone in the mission and waited anxiously for Greg to return. He watched the door and saw a dark-haired man pause outside, then enter. The tall man looked around, then focused on Jack. He recognized Jack from the photo. He strode over to the table.

"Can I help you, sir?" Jack innocently asked.

"Yeah," Chad barked. "Stay away from Norma!"

"I BEG your pardon?" Jack responded.

"You heard me. Keep away from my girl, squirt."

"Are you her husband?" Jack asked feeling disappointed that Norma did have an involvement.

Chad reached out and grabbed Jack by his undershirt and lifted him so their faces were almost touching. Jack's shoulder started throbbing from the pressure.

"Just cut the cute stuff, understand," Chad growled, shoving Jack back in the chair.

"I haven't come onto your girl, fella," Jack said defensively.

"Oh no? I can see it in her eyes. There's been a change. So why don't you just get your things and get out of here?"

"I'm a guest here and by her invitation. I'll leave when I feel I'm ready!" Jack said starting to feel annoyed by the bullying man, especially when the accusations were unfounded, at least from his own vantage point.

"I say you're ready now," Chad said seething. He grabbed Jack again and threw him towards the doorway. Jack hit the floor on his already injured shoulder. He almost passed out when the searing pain ripped down his arm, but Chad was instantly on him again. Jack couldn't offer any resistance to the jealously raging maniac. Chad reached down and picked up Jack as easily as a little girl could pick up a rag doll and shook him mercilessly. Chad then threw Jack down on one of the tables. Jack felt the table give way underneath him accompanied by a loud cracking sound. Jack was at the verge of passing out when he heard a woman's voice shout, "CHAD!"

Chad, startled, looked in the direction of the voice. Jack couldn't maintain consciousness any longer and let oblivion envelop him.

Norma had entered on her way to shop for Jack and had come upon the terrible scene.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 

"Chad, how could you? How could you do this?" Norma cried running over and kneeling by Jack's prostrate body. "If you've hurt him, so help me, I'll press charges! I'm glad I found out what a jealous temper you have before I went any further with you. I'm through with you! It's off…get it? Now get out of here. I don't want to see you ever again!"

Chad scowled, then made a disparaging gesture at the two people on the floor and stormed out.

Norma turned her attention to the unconscious man. "Jack! Jack! Are you okay?" she asked patting his face gently. "This would happen on Sunday when the doctor isn't here," Norma lamented to herself. Suddenly she wondered where Greg was. As if on cue, Greg ran in, huffing. He was shocked to see the debacle that had taken place in his absence.

"Ho-lee cow!" he exclaimed in his trademark way.

"Where were you?" Norma asked petulantly.

Greg explained what had happened that morning.

"A woman was here?" she said sadly, thinking what it might mean.

"Yeah, kinda pretty, too. That's where I was. I had to call them. They should be here any second."

Just then, Grace and Will came hurrying into the mission. They stopped short on viewing the scene. They quickly knelt alongside Norma and tried to assess Jack's condition. Will felt for a pulse. It was strong and steady, but he quickly made a call for medical aid on his cell phone. As they waited, Grace realized that Norma was the woman that they had encountered near the alley and the one she's noticed in the restaurant last evening.

"Did you find his picture in a restaurant on 72nd Street?" Grace inquired.

"Yes, here it is," she said opening her purse and handing Grace the photo. "Is he your husband?"

Grace would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious. "No, just good friends, like Will here, too," she said. He disappeared sometime Friday night or early Saturday morning. We've been trying to find him since yesterday afternoon."

Norma related what had happened from her perspective.

"Oh, poor Jack!" Grace gasped. "Mugged twice in forty-eight hours!"

It was Norma's turn to gasp. "Jack? Is that his name?"

"Yes. Jack McFarland. He appearing at the Cabaret Club up the street," Will offered.

"The Cabaret Club? But that's a gay bar," Norma exclaimed, then suddenly the realization hit her. "Oh," she mused. "He just…he just…didn't seem…like that…" she trailed off.

"Jack…not seem gay?" Grace almost laughed again. "Norma, he the biggest mincing queen east of San Francisco!"

Norma looked as if she was going to burst into tears at any second.

"Oh, oh," Grace suddenly realized that Norma and Jack might have started something since Jack hadn't been in his proper mindset. That's what brought on the jealous rage of the offended boyfriend.

Just then, an ambulance with its siren blaring pulled up in from of the mission and two paramedics rushed in.

Jack awoke to the sharp tang of ammonia. He was startled to see Will and Grace waiting anxiously behind the medics who were working on him.

Wh-where am I?" he asked dazedly.

"Sir, do you know who you are?" one medic asked.

"Of course…Jack McFarland…entertainer extrodinaire. No autographs, please!"

Grace stifled a snigger. Will smiled broadly. Norma groaned.

"Can you move your legs?" he was asked again.

Jack flailed his legs.

"Can you stand up?"

Jack was helped up. He had no trouble except for the pain in his left arm.

"Looks like he's okay, but you should take him to a doctor tomorrow to get that arm checked out," advised one paramedic.

"Yes, we will. Thank you." Will said. "By the way, if he had amnesia before, how come he's back to normal now?"

The medics just shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe him getting knocked around again just reversed what happened before. The mind is a strange and delicate thing," one explained as they exited.

As Will turned back to the group, he saw that Jack was now sitting on a chair as Grace and Norma hovered over him.

Norma was bleary eyed an lamenting that two days ago she had a fiancé and a dear new friend, now she had lost both.

"You're better off without that lug, Chad, anyway," Grace tried to console.

"And you're still my friend, Norma. I have girl friends…like Grace here, and Karen and Valerie."

"Val is a nut job," Grace hissed under her breath.

"Oh yes, what a dear," Jack sighed. "Oh, and what a dear…Greg is it? Jack inquired now turning his attention to the other mission worker, batting his eyes suggestively.

"Not _that_ dear," Greg mumbled as he headed back to the kitchen.

Jack stuck out his lower lip in mock disappointment.

"Don't forget your things, Jack," Norma reminded.

"That's right. Thank you, Norma. Will, you owe Norma…what is it…about fifty dollars. She had to pick up a few things for me."

As Will sighed and reached for his wallet, as usual, he felt the extra billfold in his pocket. He pulled it out. "Here, we found your wallet. I gave it to you on your last birthday, and here I am again giving it to you again on your re-birthday," Will said, handing it out to his friend.

"Thank you, Will. I will cherish it always," Jack gushed as he slipped it into his own pocket. Will put the fifty dollars in the donation basket on the kitchen counter.

Jack, Grace and Will all hugged Norma, waved goodbye and said thank you's to Greg.

The next day, Norma walked up the street to the Cabaret Club. She stood outside and started at the poster. It was true. She would have liked to see Jack's act, but being a mission worker prevented her from patronizing a gay cabaret. If only she had noticed it when she had passed by before, would things have gone differently? And would they if Chad hadn't assaulted Jack, she wondered.

A few days later, Norma received a piece of mail at the mission. She tore it open. It was a flowery thank you card. When she opened it a check fluttered out - she read the slanted curly script:

_Dearest Norma,_

_I just wanted to thank you again for the wonderfully kind help and comfort you and the mission provided for me during my difficulty. Will and I - well Will - is sending another donation to the mission. We know you can put it to good use, otherwise it would just be sitting in Will's bank account collecting interest. I lost my job at the club, but I can't blame the manager. He needs somebody there this weekend and I'm not really up to performing yet. My shoulder was dislocated again, so I'll be in the sling an extra week now, but considering what could have happened, it isn't so bad. We're all so sorry about what happened between you and Chad, but just trust that it was for the best. You'll find the right guy for you one of these days; someone who deserves you. Grace and Will send their love and hugs, too. Say hello to that darling Greg from us, and especially me._

_Your friend forever,_

_Jack McFarland_

P.S. There, you now have my rare autograph. Hold on to this card any maybe someday you can auction it on eBay when it's worth a zillion dollars!

"Hmm…Greg…I wonder," Norma smiled as she dropped the check into the donation basket and tucked the card into her blouse next to her heart.


End file.
